This invention relates to frequency counting arrangements which are able to determine the frequency of an applied signal to a very high degree of accuracy. Although relatively low frequency signals can easily be counted by digital counters operating at moderate speed, it is much more difficult to determine the value of a very high frequency signal if its frequency is above the frequency at which digital counters can operate. The present invention seeks to provide a frequency counting arrangement in which this difficulty is reduced. The counting arrangement is particularly suitable for use in conjunction with a modulation meter in which it is customary to convert an incoming signal to a predetermined intermediate frequency value in order to perform accurate measurements upon it related to its amplitude, phase and/or frequency modulations. Once the actual value of the frequency of the incoming signal is known it is a relatively simple matter to convert it to the required intermediate frequency value at which the modulation meter is designed to operate.